


No One Will Ever Know

by PhoenixUnknown



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU aligned within a canonverse???, Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, More characters to be added as they pop up, NSFW, Present for my dearest friend whom started this entire problem, Vampire AU, Yaoi, but there are cute kids that stay safe, idk monster AU in halloween spirit???, is it a crackship or a rarepair?, possible rape/noncon idk, stockholm syndrome could be a thing, the world has gone to hell and sanity is barely thing ok, will probably be some graphic depictions of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnknown/pseuds/PhoenixUnknown
Summary: An epidemic spread the gift of immortality in the form of hell on earth. It is mortals versus demons within Ishgard's walls as if life were not hard enough for them already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [[ A gift for my dearest friend, Tuhis; whom started this entire problem in the first place. Halone bless you. But also godsdamned you. I have so many problems now that this is becoming an actual thing.
> 
> Enjoy this most basic of prologues to set the scene, it is a non-committal fic with no updating schedule. This is mostly also for mine own self-gratification. Ok. 
> 
> I love you so much.
> 
> It's not beta'ed. 
> 
> Enjoy! ]]

          Even knowing that the entire world has literally gone to hell does not always denote acceptance of it. That was not to say that the current state of affairs was being all together ignored--nay, for t’was merely a matter of whether or not it was easily experienced. When an epidemic spread, it paid little head to whom it swept up in it’s wake; man, child, woman, and elderly alike were hardly spared. What was entirely queer about the ordeal however was that it was not an affliction that lead to inevitable death-but rather that of inherent immortality. The world had changed. At least, the world within the confines of Ishgard’s walls, that is. 

          Ask whomever it pleased whence the afflictions came from, but there would be no answer. Not a soul would know--it sprung from the dark, and those with no control had spread it. Leaving the inner walls to run rampant with scum from the pits of their God’s hell. Fell wolfmen, vampires, dragons, ghouls and were-creatures of the night sprung into being. Suddenly, mortality seemed to show it’s fickle face as something more akin to a fleeting and rare beauty. A precious life-source for these new creatures of the dark, what they thought they needed to survive. 

          Many did retain their humanity, it showed with those few humans walking (with a great deal of suspicion) the streets of early morning and afternoon. Mayhaps by their side would be a servant or two that did not escape the epidemic, and vice versa. There were also those terrible creatures which lurked from dark shuttered windows and alleyways, salivating and chittering to themselves and those that gathered close to them. A deep rooted hunger for soft flesh of man to render and gulp, hot blood to lap up like a greedy hound. 

          And just like how all those demons present were not the same, so to-to those very same demons; all humans were not the same either. Just like meat varied between beast, so too did blood between man. And to them, nothing-absolutely nothing came close to the freshness, to the sweetness, to the luxuriating tender flavour of a ‘blue blood’. Such a delicacy was hunted as the sun began to dip low and the moon hovered high in a frosty night sky. A noble of good breeding was a noble of good blood, and a noble of good blood always,  _ always _ died such wretched deaths. 


End file.
